


Trapped in Enemy Territory

by RollZero



Series: Yona/Jae-ha Alternate Chapters [17]
Category: Akatsuki no Yona | Yona of the Dawn
Genre: Action/Adventure, Angst and Drama, Drama, Drama & Romance, F/M, Hostage Situations, Negotiations, Past Character Death, Past Violence, Pregnancy, Prisoner of War, Romance, Royalty, Strategy & Tactics, Uneasy Allies, War
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-16 14:49:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28708449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RollZero/pseuds/RollZero
Summary: AU of chapters 159-to present arc in the castle chapter 202 at the time of writing thisThis series is the start of the Castle AU arc, where the story would take place if When a Dragon Is Born did not happen. Starting out with when Yona and her comrades are taken to Kai Empire and leading into where they arrive at Hiryuu Castle, as she draws closer to giving birth to her Ryokuryuu baby Yona finds out much more about the past and Soo-won's motivations than she realized she would ever know. Part of my Yona/Jae-ha Alternate Chapters Series
Relationships: Jae-Ha & Yona (Akatsuki no Yona), Jae-Ha/Yona (Akatsuki no Yona)
Series: Yona/Jae-ha Alternate Chapters [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/796584
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Trapped in Enemy Territory

**Author's Note:**

> So after many requests and finally getting around to it, these chapters will be the AU of the Tully Tribe Arc and the current arc in Hiryuu Castle, which leads into my Castle AU series. This mean When a Dragon is Born is not related to this fanfic as that is part of the Road AU. This continues from my Jae-ha/Yona Alternate Chapters series picking up after Our Little Miracle and starting the AU point of the manga with chapter 159, there might be some skipping around here and there for places I didn’t change anything so I’ll mostly be focusing on the different parts. For point of reference, Yona is almost seven months pregnant with Lina at this point of the story. Hope you all enjoy!

Yona sighed as she stared into the mirror of the changing room at Saika Castle. The robes that she was given to change into fit her far better than her normal dress since right now her stomach was quite enlarged. The princess groaned as her feet were protesting all the walking they did especially when those drunk villagers tried to grab at her. Tae-jun spent forever apologizing for it, plus he fainted when he found out she was pregnant as she begged him not to let anyone find that out, fearing it would get back to Soo-won and that was the last thing she wanted. She toyed with the ring on her finger, already missing being by her husband’s side but she insisted he take Tae-jun’s offer for their group to bathe since Hak insisted he’d watch her. She’d only been married three months to the Ryokuryuu now, and her baby seemed to sense her nerves as it moved around inside her.  
  
“Daddy will join us soon, please settle down.” Yona chuckled, rubbing at her stomach. She then stepped out into the room Hak was waiting in, snacking on buns and various fruits the court lady had brought. “I finished changing Hak, in case you want to join the others in the bath. I’m sure Jae-ha will be done soon and take over for you.” She offered.  
  
Hak waved her off. “Nah, the court lady gave me a tub of hot water so I’m good. Besides, I can’t leave you alone again after earlier.”  
  
Yona shivered just recalling that, shaking her head. “Really Hak, I’ll be ok.”  
  
“I’m just staying until your husband is done, then I’ll stay just outside the door as lookout.” Hak stressed. “The court lady said Tae-jun gave her rags for me to have but she switched them out for decent clothes.” He noted the robes he was in right now that he had changed into, they were rather fancy. “And she brought a lot of great food.”  
  
“It does look good.” Yona was almost drooling at the plate, coming to sit down next to him and gobbling up several buns. She then shot the Thunder Beast a look. “And no jokes about me getting fattened up, I am pregnant and eating for two after all.”  
  
“I wouldn’t dare princess, after all you’d fling half the room at me with those mood swings.” Hak commented, quickly dodging as she tossed a bun at his head.  
  
Yona then broke out into laughter as Hak grabbed two more buns she tossed at him, she was glad that recently they could get back to their old routine as friends. The last few months since his loud confession made things a little awkward at first, but slowly she’d seen Hak accept her marriage and even seem happy for her, making it clear he was still staying by her side no matter what. Even if it entitled dealing with her constantly teasing husband.  
  
“Oh you look so cute! I’m glad those robes fit you miss.” The court lady returned with another tray of food. “I’ve laid out our finest sheets for you in the other room, after all I was told you two were very important guests and I hope it will be comfortable in your stage of pregnancy.” She then handed Yona a small bottle. “This perfume is a wonderful aid in bed, I’m sure your husband will love it.” She giggled and then headed out, Hak shrugging as he popped some pork buns she had brought into his mouth.  
  
Yona blinked as she looked at the bottle _. “Aid in bed…?”_  
  
“This room sure is ridiculous, nothing like the Wind Tribe.” Hak shrugged.  
  
“Well let’s see if the bed is fluffy!” Yona smiled, looking into the other room… And blinking as it was a double bed laid out. “ _Ah_..... And here I thought Tae-jun was a bit disturbed finding out I was married when he insisted our rooms be separate at the last place…. It was nice of him to… Put this together.”  
  
“I’m pretty sure he had nothing to do with this.” Hak shrugged. “Eh, I guess the rest of us will sleep on the floor in the other room just outside yours tonight, so we’ll just wait for Droopy Eyes to return. Hopefully you two don’t make so much noise that we can’t sleep.”  
  
Yona turned bright red at that. “ _I DO NOT-“_ she then realized he was probably right, whenever her husband got her going there were times she couldn’t hold back her moans. She made a mental note to try and fall asleep before Jae-ha would come that way one thing wouldn’t lead to another. “Well then I might as well use this perfume she gave me.” She sat down and started applying it.  
  
“Princess I think you should wait for your husband before putting that stuff on.” Hak said with a deadpan look.  
  
Yona looked at him confused. “ _Huh?_ Why Hak? My h-hu-hus…” she started stammering, as while she was a few months married to the Ryokuryuu by now, she struggled with actually calling him her husband. “Jae-ha won’t mind if I go to bed before him, if nothing else when he arrives and sees I’m already asleep he’ll just cuddle up next to me. That’s what usually happens if I pass out before his watch is over.”  
  
“More likely he’ll wake you up when he gets a whiff of…” Hak mumbled, then rubbed his head at the redhead’s clueless expression. “… _Wait_ … You do know what an aid in bed is, right?”  
  
Yona shrugged. “The scent helps you sleep, right?”  
  
Hak looked at her in disbelief. “… Princess you’re kidding right? I mean… What did you use perfumes for back in the palace? You can’t be that naive. It’s for seducing men.”  
  
Yona’s eyes widened as she completely froze in place, questioning how in the world she could have forgotten all those years she would use incense and perfumes to attract Soo-won. _‘Oh my god I’ve been on the road so long I really am becoming dense! Or it’s this pregnancy messing with my head again! How could I forget…’_  
  
Hak waved a hand in front of her face, noticing she zoned out as he took the bottle from her and sniffed it. “If anything it would prevent sleep because perverts like Droopy Eyes go crazy over this kind of stuff. As if he needs an incentive with the way you two go at it…” he teased, then blinked as he saw no reaction came out of Yona as she was still frozen. “… _Princess_ …?”  
  
“ ** _TAE-JUN YOU IDIOT!!!_** ” Yona finally snapped as she overloaded, rushing out of the room.  
  
“I told you, I highly doubt he had anything to do with that.” Hak commented, shaking his head as she didn’t listen.  
  
Yona blinked rapidly as she was stopped by her Happy Hungry Bunch rushing in with a body wrapped up in blankets that they placed on the floor. “Yona! Hak! We’ve got trouble!” Yoon cried.  
  
Hak blinked. “Didn’t you guys go to take a bath?”  
  
“Well you see something terrible happened.” Jae-ha said, revealing who was wrapped in the blanket, the Fire Tribe General himself, Kyo-ga… With a huge bump on his head.  
  
Hak shrugged. “… Ok, where do we bury him?”  
  
“ **He’s alive!** ” Zeno shouted.  
  
“Sooo this is Tae-jun’s brother right?” Hak asked, running his fingers under his chin.  
  
“Yep! The #1 VIP of the Fire Tribe.” Jae-ha replied.  
  
_“… Why is he naked?”_ Yona asked, looking at her husband suspiciously.  
  
Jae-ha rubbed the back of his neck. “We ran into him at the bath and had a small quarrel.”  
  
“With a bump this big?” Hak raised an eyebrow.  
  
“Kija used a bit too much force on the door and it hit him, Tae-jun wasn’t around so we rushed here.” Yoon explained.  
  
“We had no choice! The bath was supposed to be empty and he was enraged seeing us!” Kija cried.  
  
“White Snake, why are you causing a ruckus?” Hak groaned.  
  
“What do we do, Thunder Beast?” Yoon asked.  
  
“Well it’s an incident now and if he wakes up he’ll murder us all.” Hak mumbled.  
  
It was right then Iguni walked in, a folding fan in her hand _. “Kyo-ga…?”_  
  
“Unnn… W-we can explain!” Yona shivered, worried there would be trouble now that Tae-jun’s mother was involved.

* * *

  
  
After a quick recap to Tae-jun who arrived on the scene shortly after, the group decided to split up with Kye-sook arriving there with the Sky Tribe. Jae-ha took off with Zeno hoping to distract them, as Yona, Yoon, Kija, Hak and Shin-ah left together with Iguni who was leading them out of Saika Castle through the garden.  
  
“… There are such beautiful flowers here.” Yona commented, then turned to Kija. “Are you sure Jae-ha and Zeno will be ok?”  
  
“I can sense them princess, they’ll meet back up with us when the coast is clear.” Kija nodded.  
  
“Lady Iguni… Thank you but why are you helping us?” Yona asked.  
  
“… Tae-jun’s emotions were strong and spurred him into action to protect you, that to me… Is an important thing.” Iguni answered. “I do not wish to help an advisor that laughs at my son. And while his majesty Soo-won has won over Kyo-ga… I cannot say I trust him… and most of all.” She moved a bit closer to Yona. “… I want to help the precious child of Kashi’s, how I wish she was here to see her grandchild coming.”  
  
Yona’s eyes widened at that. “…. **_Kashi_** … _You_ … Knew my mother?”  
  
Hak stiffened at that as well, not many people knew the queen. He did note something else she said. “Huh so that advisor laughed at lord Tae-jun huh? That kind of pisses me off.”  
  
Iguni smiled at Hak’s remark, nodding to Yona. “You probably do not remember me, you were very small when she passed but I would come and talk with Kashi from time to time. She became a very good friend. Your hair is different but those eyes are just like hers. The first time I saw your vibrant red hair your mother told me you were destined for great things.”  
  
Yona smiled warmly at that. “… That’s nice… I never hear much about my mother and I’m sorry I don’t remember…”  
  
“It is alright, in fact she said you-“ Iguni was cut off as Shin-ah had climbed up a tree and jumped down.  
  
“Zeno and Jae-ha are in trouble.” The Seiryuu announced before running off.  
  
“Shin-ah wait for me!” Kija cried.  
  
Yona gasped, hearing her husband was in trouble she immediately turned to run, but Iguni grabbed her arm. “… It’s too dangerous, leave this to those men. It is a woman’s duty to see the men off as they battle.”  
  
Yona’s hood came down as she merely smiled at her, shaking her head. “Thank you, but it’s because they came before me that I’m blessed with more happiness than I can hold. Besides, Jae-ha is more than my spouse he is my partner in life. And as partners I have to be there to support him. This child we created together gave me a new purpose in life, and will carry on my legacy… But for that life I need him by my side always.”  
  
Iguni just seemed shocked as the princess rushed off, recalling that prophecy Kashi told her… And how the green light surrounded her the closest of all, with a twice blessed child. She watched as Yona rushed off in the direction of her dragons. “… She really is the girl who obtained the power of gods…”

* * *

  
  
After running into Kye-sook and Hak nearly taking his head off for the state of injury Jae-ha was in, Iguni offered them to stay at her residence to hide for now even though they came to the agreement to be left alone by the Sky Tribe. Though General Kyo-ga did ask for their assistance in the coming battles, Yona at the time declined due to not being able to trust Kye-sook. Yona sighed, clutching her stomach as she was tense during that talk and making sure her cloak stayed loose enough around her to avoid the advisor or general finding out she was pregnant. A small kick to her hand made her smile. “… Daddy will be ok.” She told her unborn child as she waited by his side, Hak right next to her and patting her shoulder for support.  
  
“He’s too stubborn to die yet, you know that.” Hak tried to sound optimistic for her. “Yoon said he’ll be fine if he rests a few days.” He crossed his arms over his chest. “I just worry what that advisor is going to pull in the meantime… Though it’s weird, why didn’t Soo-won come himself?”  
  
“Good question, in the Earth Tribe when he heard about Awa he arrived himself, same with Xing and Sensui…” Yona nodded. “It seems strange that he’d send Kye-sook but not come himself… I wonder if there’s a reason?”  
  
Jae-ha then stirred, groaning as he slowly opened his eyes. “… _Where_?”  
  
“Jae-ha, you’re awake?” Yona gasped, grabbing his hand. “We’re taking shelter at Tae-jun’s mother’s residence. Everyone else is out on watch in the garden. How do you feel?”  
  
Jae-ha smiled at her. “I’m used to falling, don’t worry dearest. I know how to do it safely it’s not the first time I’ve been shot out of the air.”  
  
Hak scoffed. “Well Zeno _says ‘How many times does Zeno have to tell Ryokuryuu not to protect him before he gets it? He needs to stop worrying his pregnant wife. Mister, punch him for me.’_ So are you ready?”  
  
“I’ll politely decline for now.” Jae-ha chuckled weakly.  
  
“Wow you must be feeling like shit to pass up me punching you, normally you have this goofy grin when I do.” Hak commented, frowning seeing the Green Dragon like this.  
  
“I’m just a little tired that’s all.” Jae-ha shrugged it off, caressing Yona’s hand. “Are you alright though Yona dear? The little one?”  
  
“We’re fine, worried about you.” Yona said, moving his hand to feel her stomach where the baby was kicking right then. “We came to the Fire Tribe to help Tae-jun but… Now we’re causing a ruckus more than anything else. So I think it might be best for us to leave once you’re better, hu-husband.”  
  
Jae-ha saw that look on her face and frowned. “… But are you ok with that? You’re still concerned with things here, aren’t you?”  
  
Yona bit her lip at that, of course her husband called her out on her worries about the Fire Tribe. He knew how important it was to her to help her people directly, and with a possible war looming she wanted to assist them. “…. Both the furious Sky Tribe and frenzied Fire Tribe scared me a little. You and the other dragons might get dragged into trouble again.” She shivered just recalling what happened in Xing and how they reacted to the dragons.  
  
Jae-ha merely smiled at her, reaching his shaky hand up to caress her cheek. “ _Hey_ …. I’m here with, all of you… Because you’re dear to me, and not just because you’re my beautiful wife.” He said softly, giving her a loving look. “Don’t worry about us so much. Partners in life, right? No matter where you go or what we face, I’ll always stay by your side in your decisions and be your legs when you need me.”  
  
_“Jae-ha…. I love you…”_ Yona felt tears creeping up in her eyes as she leaned in and kissed him, while it started out simple and tender it turned passionate enough that they had to pull back for air. They shared a long, loving look until the two of them finally remembered Hak was still in the room, just standing there.   
  
Jae-ha weakly wobbled his hand back as Hak scoffed. _“… What?_ Don’t mind me.”  
  
_“No… I just…”_ Jae-ha groaned, covering his face with his hand.  
  
“I don’t care, she’s your wife.” Hak shrugged. “I can leave if you two want some privacy. I mean I’m here in case she either starts puking or goes into labor from your recklessness Droopy Eyes…”  
  
_“No… I mean…_ When you say it that seriously I’d rather you punch me.” Jae-ha said, feeling a bit like a heel that he was having such a moment in front of Hak considering he loved the princess too. Normally he’d show his affection to Yona playfully in front of the others, but the deeper moments between them were reserved for in private.  
  
“Well for now, just rest. There’s no guarantee we’ll be safe even if we leave now.” Hak pointed out. “I’ll keep an eye on things outside.” He turned to go, seeing Jae-ha looking exhausted like he was going to pass out again and Yona looking anxious by his side. “…. Princess I think Lord Tae-jun wanted to speak with you. Probably to apologize again.”  
  
“Oh. I suppose so.” Yona stood up, giving her husband another kiss. “I’ll come back to check on you later, h-h-husband…”  
  
Jae-ha chuckled at her little stammer, kissing her back and caressing her stomach. “Just take it easy with the little one, dearest.”  
  
Yona nodded, heading out with Hak as he lead her to the garden. “ _Hak_ …? I thought you said that Tae-jun…”  
  
“I figured you could use a breather before that, and you always liked the gardens at the palace so…” Hak shrugged. “It’s normal to be worried about him, he is your husband after all. Plus you know, Yoon said you’re gonna be more emotional being with child.”  
  
That made Yona smile, she was feeling anxious about everything and walking through the beautiful flowers did relax her.  
  
“ _Princess_ … I think I should help General Kyo-ga and the others.” Hak then spoke up after a moment. “Me, Yoon and the dragons want to help the Fire Tribe, just like you do. Granted, we have no idea what Kye-sook might do in the battle, but these people helped us when we were in need with the war that almost broke out in Xing…. Also, I don’t hate the second son of the fire tribe anymore.”  
  
“ ** _Hak_** ….” Yona looked at him shocked to hear this revelation.  
  
“Besides maybe if we make ourselves important enough to the war that advisor can’t lay a hand on us, we could use it to our advantage.” Hak brought up.  
  
Yona smiled. _“Then I’ll-“_  
  
Hak cut her off. “You’re going to stay here with your husband, safe where Kye-sook can’t touch you… Besides the fact you already gave Yoon a heart attack with the last battle when you passed out afterwards at that tree.”  
  
Yona clenched her fists, she wanted to protest she was going no matter what like she always did… But he had a point. She was very far along in her pregnancy at a little over six months, her feet were sore and she couldn’t move as fast as usual. She would be a hinderance on the battlefield. “… I wish I had the strength of a hundred soldiers like the rest of you… Then I could protect the people most precious to me, and fight even while I am all alone.”  
  
“… Princess, give me your hands.” Hak asked, holding out his hands while watching that stubborn look on her face.  
  
Yona looked confused at that, placing her hands into his. “ _Hak_ … What are you doing?”  
  
Hak smiled at her. “I’m absorbing your power princess, so that it makes me ten times stronger. With this, I’ll be a host of hosts with the strength of a thousand soldiers, powered by the Crimson Dragon herself.”  
  
Yona giggled at that. “I’m not sure if I have that power, it sure wasn’t in the legends of Hiryuu…”  
  
“For me at least, this works. This way I know I’ll come back.” Hak said. “You give each of us strength in different ways, princess. We each fight to protect you and make sure we come back to you, I bet Droopy Eyes is surging with power he absorbed from you too.”  
  
Yona found herself smiling at that, but she grunted when the baby kicked her. “… I’m only agreeing to staying here simply because it’s better for the baby, ok? Normally I’d insist on coming with you guys.”  
  
“Of course, heaven forbid we go into battle without your bow to back us up.” Hak smirked.  
  
The redhead narrowed her eyes at him. “Are you making fun of me now?”  
  
“Of course not, because while you try to say you want to fight by yourself you’ve already done that plenty of times haven’t you?” Hak brought up. “Who’s the one that took out Kumji in Awa? You held your own while captured and protected Lily. Then you go and run out in front of a volley of arrows…”  
  
Yona huffed at that last part. “You’re right, you do get more injured when I’m not keeping an eye on you because you’re reckless.”  
  
“Oh really? _Well_ -“ Hak was going to retort, when Yoon called to them that their food was ready. “… Oh well, once we finish eating I’m going to go discuss strategy with General Kyo-ga.”  
  
Yona nodded, groaning as her stomach growled violently as a reminder her baby needed her to eat. After a quick supper she rejoined her husband in the room he was resting in, catching him up on the situation.  
  
“So Hak, Kija and Shin-ah are off to talk to General Kyo-ga about us assisting them?” Jae-ha asked, sitting up now as he spoke with her. His fingers were weaving into Yona’s crimson locks, trying to calm her nerves as she sat on the bed next to him, leaning into his shoulder. “I’m surprised you’re not with them dearest, at least for the discussion.”  
  
“Hak insisted he could handle it and I should rest.” Yona huffed, closing her eyes as she relaxed against him. “Yoon agreed with him.”  
  
Yoon huffed at that. “Yona you’re coming onto your seventh month in a week, you really need to start taking it easy. I swear if it wasn’t for that dragon’s blood you would have miscarried by now.”  
  
Zeno chuckled. “Zeno doesn’t know, Hiryuu’s queen did a lot of things while carrying his children. Like swinging an axe around at her attackers.”  
  
Jae-ha hummed. “Oh, so Hiryuu had a feisty queen huh? She sounds interesting.”  
  
The Ouryuu looked at him deadpan. “There are times Ryokuryuu reminds Zeno of Queen Jin-ae to be honest. She too would try to protect Zeno but that was before he knew he couldn’t die.”  
  
“Awww come on Zeno you know big brother has to look out for the family.” Jae-ha hummed, trying to charm himself out of another scolding, but decided to change the subject instead. “I’m surprised Hak would go along with that advisor’s suggestion to be honest.”  
  
“Well that’s why he’s getting General Kyo-ga’s assurance we’ll be protected.” Yoon brought up. “He seems like a straightforward guy that would keep his promise.” He then finished mixing some medicine into a cup. “Alright drink this Jae-ha and it will probably knock you out for the rest of the day, but it’ll help with your injuries.” He handed the Green Dragon the cup.  
  
“Aww and here I thought we could put this lovely comfy bed to use tonight.” Jae-ha purred, taking a sip as he winked at Yona… And mused at how fast her face turned red.  
  
**_“JAE-HA!”_** Yona lightly smacked his shoulder. “T-t-t-that’s not funny! You need to rest!”  
  
Yoon just made a face. “You’ll live one night without…. Indulging in your wife.”  
  
“Awww fine, I’ll be good. Only because you need some rest too Yona dear with the little treasure.” Jae-ha purred, rubbing a hand on his wife’s stomach and musing as he felt a kick. “Someone is excited, or are you just saying hi to daddy little one?”  
  
Yona made a grunt as she swore the baby was trying to push their head towards his hand now, whenever he talked to their child they reacted strongly to him. She thought it was cute at first but often it got uncomfortable when the baby would kick at her organs. “They kick so much you really wonder if they are the next Ryokuryuu.”  
  
Zeno and Yoon exchanged a worried glance at that, Jae-ha just kept his smile. “Well it would explain the shield back in Xing, and how we felt that calling towards you. It was probably our little treasure, calling their dragon brothers to protect mommy.” He hummed. “Already so dedicated to protecting you.”  
  
Yona giggled, over the past few months Jae-ha had started calling their baby his precious little treasure and she loved it. Since they didn’t know the gender yet for the child it was something to call them by even though they had discussed at length baby names. She had chosen Lina if it was a girl or Hawke if it was a boy, having explained to the group that if it wasn’t for Hak she wouldn’t even be here let alone expecting a child, so she wanted to honor Hak by either giving them his name or a name he chose which she had used the name Lina before by his choosing.  
  
“I can’t wait to meet them honestly, no matter what they are we’ll love them so much.” Yona said with a loving smile, leaning in to kiss Jae-ha tenderly. She pulled back before he got too passionate though, kissing his nose playfully. “Now rest hu-hu-husband.” She stammered again. “I’ll join you for sleep after Yoon and I tend to a few things.”  
  
Jae-ha pouted a bit at that. “Awww how am I supposed to rest without the princess of my heart by my side?”  
  
“The medicine will knock you out soon enough.” Yoon rolled his eyes. “Come on Zeno you’re helping too. We need to mend the tent since we can get the supplies here and your clothes got ripped again in battle.”  
  
“Zeno tried not to get them messed up.” The Ouryuu whined. “Zeno is tired though can’t lad take a rest?”  
  
Yona chuckled, shaking her head as she gave Jae-ha one more brief kiss on the lips. “I’ll snuggle up next to you when I come back. You’ll wake up to me by your side. I’ll let you play with my stomach if you’re awake.” She baited him, after all he loved to spend hours just talking to the baby, touching her belly and feeling kicks and often was just mesmerized with her so full of his child. She often complained her stomach wasn’t a toy for him to fool around with.  
  
“Mmmm something to look forward to.” Jae-ha purred, nuzzling his nose against hers as their foreheads touched. “Hurry back my love.” He grabbed her hand and kissed her wedding ring as she pulled away, following Zeno and Yoon into the neighboring room that the rest of the group were staying in.  
  
“Yona really if you want to stay with Jae-ha we don’t blame you.” Yoon shrugged. “He did get hurt pretty badly back there.”  
  
Yona shook her head. “If I’m going to be sidelined in this battle the least I can do is help out here. Besides I think we need to adjust my dress again it’s getting a bit tight.” She admitted with a hint of red to her cheeks. Overtime Yoon had been adjusting her clothes as her pregnancy advanced to make it more comfortable for her.  
  
About an hour later a servant girl came up to the doorway. “Excuse me… Princess Yona? I received word that there is someone outside of Saika Castle who would like to speak with you... He goes by the name of Ogi.”  
  
_“Mr. Ogi?”_ Yona blinked.  
  
“Maybe he has some new information?” Yoon shrugged.  
  
“Oh so he is an acquaintance of yours?” the servant woman asked.  
  
Yona nodded, standing up. “I’ll go talk with him.”  
  
Yoon stood up next to her. “I’ll come with you Yona.” He turned to the servant girl. “If Hak and the others return, please tell them we went to the gate.”  
  
Zeno stood up as well. “… Should we perhaps bring Ryokuryuu with us?”  
  
Yona shook her head. “Let Jae-ha rest, it was Mr. Ogi who told us that the Fire Tribe was in trouble and helped us out before. We won’t go far and there will be guards at the gate, too.”  
  
“Besides he’s probably dead asleep right now from the medicine.” Yoon brought up. “He’ll be so drowsy he’d be lucky to walk.”  
  
Zeno twisted his mouth and turned to the servant girl. “Maybe lady can let Ryokuryuu know we will be right back? If he is awake that is.” He turned to follow Yona and Yoon who headed out right away.  
  
The servant woman nodded, going into the guest room noticing Jae-ha was stirring in his sleep. He was cursing at someone but it was hard to make out, outside of words like _‘let me go’_ _or ‘you can’t keep me here’_ that he repeated a few times. Seeing he was obviously having a nightmare, she shook him awake and was startled when he suddenly jumped up. “Ah! I’m sorry sir but you were growling in your sleep. Are you alright?” she grabbed a cool rag and placed it over his forehead since he was sweating.  
  
_“Oh…_ My apologies miss.” Jae-ha said after a moment once he collected himself. He took a deep sigh, it was one of those times his past in Ryokuryuu Village would come back to haunt him. Lately Yona was a comfort at his side that he rarely got those dreams anymore, and when he did she was great at waking him up before they got really bad. His hands shook as he couldn’t shake this uneasy feeling. “Where is Princess Yona and the others? Did Hak return already?” he wasn’t sure how long he had been asleep after all.  
  
“She went to the gate with you other two comrades to see someone, a Mr. Ogi I believe his name was?” the woman answered. “The other dragon told me to let you know. They said they would be right back.”  
  
Jae-ha frowned at that, Yona shouldn’t be going anywhere with how Kye-sook was nearby and some of the frenzy Fire Tribe people were. But he did know Tae-jun had guards at the gate so it should be fine… But for some reason he couldn’t shake this bad feeling, he shrugged it off on the nightmare but all the same… “Well then I’m going to join them.” He said, getting out of the bed and taking off his robe as he went for the rest of his clothes, currently he was just in his pants and boots.  
  
“Oh but sir they said you’re recovering and should rest.” The servant woman expressed her concern.  
  
“Please, I’ve been resting long enough.” Jae-ha gave her a warm smile, he groaned as he felt a little dizzy, figuring that was an after effect of the medicine Yoon gave him. “I’ll be fine. Just want to check up on them and back to bed for me.” He hummed, once he got his clothes on he headed to the gate… And was confused. _“… Where are they?”_ he looked around, and no one was to be found. A sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach told him something was wrong. He turned a corner and found three of the Fire Tribe guards knocked out, their uniforms stolen. _“… Oh no.”_ he gasped, eyes widened as he realized what happened. He immediately focused on where Zeno was and took to the sky. They hadn’t gotten far, just a small alley not too far from the castle as he spotted them. Zeno was pinned down by one of Gobi’s men, the ones dressed as ninjas that they faced back in Xing. Yona and Yoon were surrounded by men with swords and Ogi was on the ground bleeding. He had to act fast.  
  
“Oh no you don’t!” Jae-ha tossed his knives at a few of the men, landing on one of the ones that held Zeno down. He kicked at another but then his body wobbled, he wasn’t recovered from his crash and his human leg wanted to give out from under him.  
  
“ **Jae-ha!** ” Yona and Yoon cried as he arrived.  
  
“Ryokuryuu! Take the miss and lad and run!” Zeno screamed, he was tied up so he couldn’t assist him.  
  
“I can’t just leave you-“ Jae-ha tried to argue but he knew he couldn’t fly with three people on his back, especially not injured.  
  
“ ** _FOR ONCE LISTEN TO ZENO AND THINK OF THE MISS!_** ” Zeno snarled at him, one of the few times the Ouryuu completely lost his temper.  
  
_“Jae-ha…”_ Yona rushed to her husband’s side, she had her bow drawn as she was fighting back a few but those men kept coming.  
  
_“…. Let’s go.”_ Jae-ha steeled himself, he hated this idea but he had to get his pregnant wife and Yoon to safety first, he’d come back for Zeno.  
  
“We’re not just going to leave Zeno are we-“ Yoon tried to ask but Jae-ha whisked them into the air… But that didn’t last.  
  
“Fire at them!” more men seemed to come out at the rooftops out of nowhere, raining a volley of arrows at them. Jae-ha did his best to shield Yona and Yoon but he was hit, and he was going down fast. He couldn’t jump high enough with his injuries and ended up crashing into a small shop set up that was abandoned, using his body as a shield for the other two.  
  
“ ** _JAE-HA!_** ” Yona screamed, clutching at her husband as the mix between the fall, his injuries and the medicine he blacked out. She grabbed her bow ready to attack but it was no use. Three men already grabbed Yoon and had a sword pointed at his throat, ready to kill him if she didn’t put her bow down. The next thing she knew they were piled into a carriage and on their way to Kai Kingdom…


End file.
